Urinary tract infection
Diabetics are particularly prone to urinary tract infections (UTIs) because hyperglycemiaAbbott Diabetes UK-What Makes My Blood Glucose Rise? causes sugar to spill into the urine, and that sugary urine, while still in the body, becomes friendly to bacterial culturesDiabetes Mellitus-PetsHealth. Since another symptom of hyperglycemia is excess urination, all the tissues of the urinary tract are being frequently bathed with this sugary bacterial cultureLatest Management Recommendations Diabetes-DVMNews 2008-Urinalysis. Urinary tract infectionsDiabetes Mellitus-Petplace.com can also cause polydipsia and polyuria. In addition, a UTI can be a complication to diabetes since infections tend to cause hyperglycemia; hypoglycemia is also possible when dealing with infectionsHypoglycemia in Dogs-Petplace.com. The bacteria can migrate from the bladder to the kidneys causing kidney infection if bladder infections are left untreatedIncidence of bacterial cystitis in diabetic dogs and cats at the time of diagnosis. Retrospective study for the period 1990-1996-Tierartzlische Praxis: Ausgabe K Kleintiere/Heimtiere-1998-Abstract in EnglishVeterinary Partner Urinary Tract Infection-Not So Simple Infections The best prevention for this vicious circle is regulating blood glucose as best you can and treating the UTI when it becomes apparent. This is usually done with antibiotics. Recurring UTIs can often be a sign of poor regulation. UTI's can often be hiddenDetection of Occult Urinary Tract Infections in Dogs With Diabetes Mellitus-Journal of the American Animal Hospital-2002 (called occult infections)Occult UTI and Urine Culture-Antech Diagnostics, with no clinical signs and normal-looking urinalysis results. Urine cultureMerck Veterinary Manual-Introduction to Urinary SystemUrine Cultures-Veterinary Partner may help detect these hidden infectionsRetrospective Evaluation of Urinary Tract Infection in 42 Dogs with Hyperadrenocorticism (Cushing's Disease) or Diabetes Mellitus or Both-Journal of Veterinary Internal Medicine-1999. Some dogs have chronic urinary tract infections with no evidence of it in their blood glucose levelsBeyond Insulin Therapy: Achieving Optimal Control in Diabetic Dogs Drs. Fleeman & Rand-U Queensland 2005. Long-term steroid use can create a similar situation with the need for urine cultures to diagnoseMerck Veterinary Manual-Hormonal Therapy. Another reason for using a urine cultureLabTestsOnline-Urine CultureVeterinary Partner-Urinary Tract Infections-Urine Culture to determine infections is in cases where polyuria is a large factor. Because of it, bacteria and while blood cells may not show up properly as in a normal urinalysis where there's no over-frequent urinationLatest Management Recommendations-Diabetes-DVMNews-2007-Urinalysis. Recurring urinary tract infections may be the first 'alert' regarding an underlying disease or condition. The 2003 study link below of 100 dogs who had various recurrent urinary tract infections found that 71 of them had other diseases or conditions which would make them more prone to having UTIs. Those who had their predisposing disorder(s) AND their urinary infections treated were much less likely to suffer recurrences of their urinary problems than those whose UTIs alone were treatedPersistent Urinary Tract Infections and Reinfections in 100 Dogs (1989-1999)-Journal of Veterinary Internal Medicine-2003Candida spp. Urinary Tract Infections in 13 Dogs and Seven Cats: Predisposing Factors, Treatment, and Outcome-Journal of the Americal Animal Hospital Association-2003. More Information *Findings indicate that UTIs are common in dogs with diabetes mellitus, Cushing's disease (hyperadrenocorticism), or both diseases. *Beating Persistent UTIs-North American Veterinary Conference-2003 *Recurrent Cystitis in Dogs-Petplace.com *Acute Cystitis in Dogs-Petplace.com *Abstract a good thumbnail regarding diabetic pets and UTIs-National Institutes of Health. *Information about symptoms & treatment of UTI's/Chronic Uti's in both cats and dogs. *Diabetic Cats & Dogs and Cranberry Juice for Treatment/Prevention of UTIs--Dr. Jennifer Fry *Incidence of Bacterial Cystitis in Diabetic Dogs & Cats at Time of Diagnosis-Tierarztlische Praxis-Ausgabe K/Kleintiere/Haustiere (Translated into English)-1998 *Management of Urinary Tract Infection WSAVA 2005 *Treating UTI's in Cats & Dogs-North American Veterinary Conference-2004 *Troubleshooting Persistent Hyperglycemia in Treated Diabetics--Microbial Infection--WSAVA 2008 *Persistent UTI's--Not the Usual Suspects-North American Veterinary Conference *Inconspicuous UTI In Diabetes-North American Veterinary Conference *Infectious Agents in Urine-Cornell University *Recommendations for Management of Urinary Tract Infection in Dogs-WSAVA 2009 *Urinary Tract Infections-Washington State University *Changes in Peripheral Lymphocyte Subsets in Diabetic Dogs Treated with Insulin-Japan Veterinary Medical Society-2007 Online Videos *How to tell if a dog has a kidney infection-eHow Movie *How to Get a Urine Sample From Your Dog-eHow Movie References Category:Infections Category:Other conditions and procedures Category:Complications Category:Vicious circles Category:Content